Unknown
by HopelessRomantic1994
Summary: He'd never expected this. She hadn't even told anyone she was sick. He only just got the news yesterday, and it hit him like a train.
1. Chapter 1

He'd never expected this. She hadn't even told anyone she was sick. He only just got the news yesterday, and it hit him like a train. Sure they'd had their fights and she'd caused him pain but she also meant a lot to him...once. Overwhelmed by the voices in his mind, he was having trouble gripping the truth. She couldn't be gone could she? He'd admit that they hadn't spoken in months, she had her life and he had his. They parted somewhat friends and that was the end of that. But no matter what, a part of him still cared about her. After everything they'd been through, how could he not?

Natara had stopped by. She understood that he needed time and left him alone with his thoughts. And after the funeral she stayed with him as long as he needed her. Sat up with him for the long nights of silences that hung in the air, because he just wasn't ready to talk yet. She was the first to comfort him when he blamed himself, reminding him that this was beyond his control. And she was there to wipe away the stray tears that fell as he talked about all the memories he had of her.

As the days turned into weeks, he finally began to heal. Ready to join the world again. After Natara left to pick up dinner, he tried to prepare himself for his first day back at the precinct after a long leave of absence. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Shooting to his feet, he was greeted by a man in a black suit and tie.

"Malachi Charles Fallon?"

"Yeah, that's me."

Pausing, the man pulled an envelope from his jacket pocket and handed it to Mal.

"I was Miss Taggert's lawyer. It is written in her Will that you receive this letter, should anything happen to her. He's my card, don't hesitate to call if you need anything."

Mal nodded and quickly closed the door. He eyed the envelope as the dread and pain filled his stomach. As he let out a shaken breath, he took a seat and tore the envelope open.

_Dear Mal..._

As he read the letter, he felt his heart drop. He hands trembled and his breathing became uneasy. As he took in each sentence, it raised more questions than it answered. As the confusion and pain took hold of him, he quickly jumped to his feet; dropping the letter to the ground.

As he paced around in circles, his mind raced and screamed along with his heart. His face pale white. He sat back down, holding his head in his hands as he tried to slow his breathing. His attention was caught by the door slamming as Natara walked into the living room. After placing the food in the kitchen, she turned back with the look of deep concern in her eyes.

"Mal, are you okay?"

Mal looked back at Natara and after a long minute of silence, he forced a smile and nodded. Natara shot him a small smile before disappearing back into the kitchen. Mal hesitated before picking the letter up again. As he re-read the words over and over, he felt his feelings overflow once again but managed to hold them in as Natara joined him.

"Sorry I took so long, the place is always over-crowded on a Friday night. What's that?"

Mal met Natara's eyes that were fixed on the piece of paper in his hands. Mal quickly folded it up, shoving it in his back pocket as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing."

* * *

The next morning, Mal knew what to expect. The sympathy, the pity in everyone's eyes. And although he didn't really want it, he was grateful it.

On his first case back, Mal joined Natara at the crime scene. Natara kneeled by the victim as the two examined him.

"Kai said the vic was Jake Thomson, eighteen years old. Only child and was reported missing by his foster family two days ago. Blunt force trauma to the head, most likely cause of death. Kai's guess is that he was beaten to death."

Mal nodded as Natara stood by his side.

"Were there any witnesses?"

Natara shook her head as she eyed the rest of the crime scene.

"None have come forward. And this is a pretty rough area so if anyone did see anything, they're probably to afraid to say anything."

"Makes sense, this area has had numerous reports of gang violence. My guess is that the poor kid got mixed up in it."

"It's possible, I'm thinking we should talk to his foster parents and- Mal?"

Natara paused when Mal unexpectedly darted towards an alleyway. When she finally caught up, Mal stood as still as stone as he stared straight ahead.

"Mal What was that about? What did you see?"

Mal continued to stare at the empty alleyway in front of him. Letting out a sigh of defeat, he turned to face Natara as he struggled to find his words.

" I errr. I just, it was nothing. Don't worry about it."

Mal quickly turned on his heels and walked back, leaving Natara deeply confused. After joining him back at the crime scene, they made their way back to Mal's car before heading back to the precinct.

* * *

** I'll update soon! Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all your reviews, I'm extremely grateful! XD**

* * *

Later at the precinct, the bullpen buzzed with the typical sounds of life as phones rang along with officers darting in every direction. Natara flipped through the Thomson case file as she nursed a cup of coffee in her other hand.

"So according to Jake's foster parents, on the day he went missing they noticed that his bag was gone along with multiple personal items. So we can rule out that this was a kidnapping, it's sounds like he chose to leave but I'm having trouble understanding why."

Natara glanced at Mal, letting out a quiet sigh when she noticed him staring at the wall. She turned in her chair to face him as she gently squeezed his upper arm.

"Mal, are you okay? You've been acting strange all morning, if you need more time I'm sure Anders will understand and-"

"I'm fine really."

Natara placed her hands in Mal's as he glanced into her eyes that were filled with so much love and sympathy.

"Listen I know this has been hard for you but if you want to talk, I'm here okay."

"Yeah. I know."

Mal smiled as he leaned forward, meeting Natara's lips in a short but loving kiss. As he pulled away to be greeted by her content smile she quickly turned back, once again focused on the case file.

"So why do you think the kid ran away from home?"

"I'm not sure, after talking to his friends they said he was extremely distant in the days leading up his disappearance. It's possible that he could have been looking for his biological parents. Among the items he took with him; there were old photographs and keepsakes he'd been given as a baby."

Mal rested his hands on his head as he leaned back in his chair.

"So we're at a dead end?"

"Looks like it, I still don't believe that there aren't any witnesses. Someone had to have seen something. Maybe we should ask around."

Mal scoffed as he sat forward.

"You're joking right? The Drake Brothers own that area, no one is saying anything while their boys are hanging around every corner."

"Well we've got to do something, we can't just sit here."

Mal nodded in agreement as he took the case file from Natara. She sat back in her chair as the risk of defeat started to deflate her optimism.

"Hey! Mal, Natara!"

"Hey Joe, what's up?"

"I've got a possible suspect for the Thomson murder. Anonymous witnesses claim to have seen her arguing with the victim an hour before he was killed, she's in the interrogation room waiting for you guys."

Mal and Natara both shot to their feet as they made their way towards the interrogation room. Stopping in his tracks; Mal gently pulled Natara back as the look of uncertainty floods his face.

"Nat are you sure about this? I mean look at her, she's just a kid."

They both stand observing the young girl sat before them. As she nervously plays with a strand of her long dark brown hair, the look of fear deep within her bright blue eyes. If Mal had to guess, she looked no older than sixteen.

" I know, but right now she's the only lead we have."

Mal hesitated before following Natara into the interrogation room. The girl glanced up at the partners as she let out a shaky breath, leaning back in her seat. Natara sat quietly at the table; looking through the witness reports before looking back at the girl.

"Your name's Elena right? Elena Dawson?"

The girl nodded silently, never taking her eyes off the table.

"My name is Natara and this is Mal. We need to ask you a few questions if that's okay."

Natara placed a picture of the victim onto the table as she slid it closer towards Elena.

"Do you recognize this boy?"

" Yeah that's Jake."

"Are you aware that he was killed last night?"

Growing silent again, Elena nodded.

"Witnesses claim to have seen you arguing with Jake an hour before he was killed. Care to tell me what the argument was about?"

"I can't."

"Elena, this is a murder investigation and you were quite possibly the last person to talk to Jake before he was killed. So you need to tell me what was said."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because if I tell you anything, the same thing that happened to Jake will happen to me!"

Natara was slightly taken back by Elena's outburst. As she looked back at Mal, he could tell just by a glance what she was thinking as he stepped forward.

"Look Elena, I know you're scared. But we can help you, just talk to us and I promise we will keep you safe from whoever is it you're afraid of."

Elena glanced up from the table and Mal could see the fear in her eyes. She quickly stood from her chair as she retreated to the back of the room. She shook her head as she diverted her eyes to the floor. Natara slowly rose to her feet as she made her way across the room, but without warning Elena ran for the door.

Mal and Natara were quick to follow after her. Coming out into the bullpen, Elena dodged the many officers in her way as she bolted for the building exit. Bursting through the door, Mal and Natara rushed out to the sidewalk just in time to see their suspect disappear out of sight as she sprinted down the street.

"Great! Our only lead and she's gone!"

"Mal, I don't think she killed Jake."

"Yeah neither do I, but she knows who did and we need to find her before he strikes again!"

Forcing themselves to face this major setback in their case, Mal and Natara traipsed back inside the precinct.

* * *

As the daylight ceased bringing another long day to an end, Mal sat in the silence of his office. Most people may have welcomed the moment of silence; taking a second to breath. But Mal just found it suffocating. Once again finding himself overwhelmed by the endless questions and confusion that surrounded him. Staring at the letter in his hands for no doubt the millionth time.

Mal felt the pain creeping up inside his heart. And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't push it away. Re-reading and re-reading until the words actually began to hurt. He let out a deep shaken breath, glancing up towards the ceiling. Hearing his office door click open, he collected himself as he quickly placed the letter back inside his jacket pocket before Natara noticed.

"Hey. You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

He flashed her a convincing smile as he waited for her to grab her things, taking her hand as they made their way to the precinct car park.

* * *

**Another update will be up soon! Please review! x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to The Beautiful Filth, NiekaWow, mozzi-girl and AKgal2001 for your lovely reviews! I am so grateful they mean the world to me! Here is chapter three, I apologize that it isn't as interesting as the others but chapter four won't make sense without it! :)**

* * *

Luck. Everyone has their fair share. Except Mal Fallon. It was bad enough that he'd overslept and was now late for work. Along with his car refusing to start, forcing him to walk the whole way there. Mal hurried down the sidewalk with his cell phone pressed to his ear as he tried to drown out the sounds of the city in order to hear Natara on the other end.

"I know Nat, but I've had a few problems this morning…what...no it's okay you stay there, I shouldn't be too long…really its fine, I'm almost there."

Mal moved swiftly through the crowd that flooded the sidewalk, effortlessly emerging from the sea finally able to breath. As his eyes wondered across the street, he froze when he spotted the runaway witness from the day before.

"Nat, I've got to go."

Without a second thought, Mal ran across the road as he slowly approached the girl as she sat at a bus stop shielding herself from the cold morning winds.

"Hi... it's Elena right?"

Elena jumped to her feet as she tried to run in the other direction.

"Please don't run, I just want to talk."

Elena froze in her tracks as she turned to face Mal. Standing with crossed arms, she shot him a glare that could melt ice.

"I've not going back there!"

"I know and I'm not asking you too, I just want to help."

"I never asked for your help! I never asked for any of this!"

Seeing the tears in Elena's eyes, Mal sighed deeply. Growing quiet for a few seconds as he searched for the right words. Looking at this scared girl in front of him was not easy; the dried mud on her clothes, the rain water dripping from her hair. It was obvious she was a runaway... just like Jake.

"Look it's my job to help people. If you just tell me what happened, we can keep you safe from whoever killed your friend."

"It makes no difference what anyone says or does, I got myself into this mess so I'll get myself out."

"Wait you don't have to-"

"Just leave me alone!"

Without another word Elena took off, disappearing into the sea of people. Mal sighed deeply in defeat as he watched her go, before turning back and heading towards the precinct.

* * *

After finally making it to work, Mal and Natara are sent back to the crime scene to question residents. Mal stood by Natara as she gently knocked on a door, patiently waiting until it was opened.

"Hello I'm Special Agent Williams and this is my partner Detective Fallon; we'd like to ask you some questions about-"

Natara is cut off as the door slams shut. Slightly offended, she turns back to face Mal as the look of defeat floods her face.

"Unbelievable! That's the third person to do that today! Are they really that terrified of the Drake Brothers?"

"You've seriously never heard of them?"

"No. Why, should I have?"

"Liam and Jared Drake. They started out as teenage thugs but quickly evolved into hardened criminals. These guys are smart too, they have a way of making evidence magically disappear. To this day, no cop has been able to charge them with anything long enough to make it to court."

Natara looked back at Mal as the clouds of hopelessness washed away her confidence for their case.

"Then what chance have we got?"

Mal gave Natara a reassuring smile as he inched closer, taking her hand.

"We can still try."

Natara returned Mal's smile with a smile of her own as they continued making their way down the street. The two grew quiet as the sounds of San Francisco surrounded them. Several minutes passed before Mal spoke up, glancing at Natara.

"I saw our runaway witness this morning."

"Why didn't you bring her in?"

"I'm not going to chase after her like she's a criminal. She's just a kid Nat, she looked terrified too."

Natara could see the concern in Mal's eyes, once again taking his hand in order to express her deepest empathy.

"They'll get them Mal, there's a first time for everything right?"

Mal let out a soft laugh at her unshaken optimism as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah."

* * *

**Please review! x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much to each and everyone of you who reviewed, it really means the world to me! Here is chapter four I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

11pm and time seemed to stand still, dragging at a painful pace. Sitting up in the suffocating silence and the chilling darkness of his apartment, Mal glanced across at Natara as she slept peacefully. He slowly rose to his feet, carefully enough to avoid waking Natara. Pacing in circles, Mal ran his hands through his hair as he sighed deeply. Lost in the haze of his pain and confusion, Mal failed to stop the same endless questions that filled his mind.

It ached and Mal could feel himself losing control. Walking into the living room, he stood by the window gazing out at the night sky. As his mind raced, his every breath rushed and heavy. A deep wave of realization crashed into him, as his heart sank. He felt numb, desperately searching the room for the small piece of card he had discarded two days ago.

He quickly dialed the number, his heart stopping as it rang.

"Hi Peter Green? It's Mal Fallon, look I'm sorry to call so late but I have some questions about the letter I received two days ago. Yeah sure I can stop by your office. Tomorrow morning is fine. Thank you, same to you."

* * *

The following morning Mal froze, hearing his theory said out loud made the situation all the more real. Mal took a second to let the words sink in as he turned back to Sandra's lawyer as he sat politely at his desk.

"And you're sure about this?"

"Absolutely I have to documents to prove it."

Mal rested his hands on his hips as he stared at the floor. His quivering breaths matching the rapid beats of his heart.

"How- How exactly did she expect me to deal with something like this?"

"I don't know Mr Fallon. I just do what the clients ask of me and I don't get involved personally. But if you really want my advice, I suggest you do what's best for her."

Mal threw his head back towards the ceiling as he fought back tears. All the pain, all the heart ache, all the confusion he had felt after losing Sandra; it was pushing through again…and this time it was winning.

* * *

Walking back into the precinct, Mal was on the brink. Feeling like every eye in the room was staring at him. Bursting through his office door, he leaned on its surface in a feeble attempt to shut out the outside world.

"Mal?"

Mal jumped at the sound of his name. Turning to see Natara standing from her chair as she slowly approached him with the look of worry in her eyes.

"Nat, I errr…."

"I've been calling you all morning. When I woke up you weren't there and now you're late again. Mal what's going on?"

"Nothing."

Natara stood with crossed arms as her face softened with love and concern.

"Mal, you've been acting strange for days. And now you look-you look just like you did when…"

"When Sandra died."

Natara froze as Mal finished her sentence.

"Mal please talk to me. I'm worried about you."

"Look Nat, I want to but I just need…"

"Need what?"

"I just-"

Mal was cut off by a heavy knock on the door, causing the two to grow silent as Jeremy popped his head around the door.

"Hey Anders wants you two in his office."

"Okay we'll be right there."

As the door closed once again, Natara looked at Mal with pleading eyes. Fighting with himself, Mal simply sighed as he gently stroked her cheek before walking out into the bullpen.

* * *

Upon entering Anders' office, Mal and Natara could feel the dark cloud that hung in the air along with the grim look on Anders' face as he sat at his desk.

"I know this particular case has been extremely frustrating, giving the circumstances and I'm sorry to have to tell you that our killer almost struck again last night."

Mal and Natara both tensed in their seats as Natara spoke up, breaking the cold silence.

"What do you mean 'almost'?

"Our runaway witness Joe brought in a few days ago, was attacked last night. Thankfully she managed to escape but I'm afraid she's still in bad shape none the less. Now I've spoken with the hospital staff, and we're still waiting for permission order to question her…"

As Anders continued, Mal shattered as the blame weighted him down. Shooting to his feet he stormed out of Anders' office, leaving Anders somewhat stunned and confused by his actions. Natara was quick to follow him out the door, as she blocked Mal's path before he reached the building's exit.

"Mal where are you going?"

"To the hospital."

"Did you not hear Anders? We still need permission from the hospital staff."

"I don't care, I need to see her!"

Mal tried to move towards the exit, only to be pushed back by Natara.

"Mal what is going on?"

"We'll talk about it later."

"No now! Mal you're scaring me, just please tell me what's going on!"

Mal could feel himself slipping, as he tried to silence the screaming voices in his heart and the crippling guilt that pushed on his chest making it hard to breathe.

"Nat not now please."

"Just talk to me!"

"You don't understand…"

"Then talk to me, help me to understand. Why do you need to see her so badly?"

"Because I…"

"What?"

"Because she's my daughter!"

Natara froze. Looking into Mal's eyes, she could see his pain. Mal fell quiet as he stood face to face with Natara. Placing a hand over her mouth, Natara stood paralyzed. All words escaping her. Mal glanced down at the floor letting out a deep breath as he stepped around her and walked out the door leaving Natara alone as she watched him leave.

* * *

**Please Review! x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for every review! I am so grateful! Review Replies:**

**The Beautiful Filth: I promise all will be explained soon! :)**

**mozzi-girl (Molly): Really what gave it away? :D And thank you! **

**NiekaWow (Danieka): Yay cliff-hangers haha! Thank you so much! :)**

**My Quiet Riot (Kimberly): Really? Did I not hide it well enough? :) Thank you!**

**Okay here is chapter five I really hope you like it!**

* * *

Blood rushed through his veins with every heartbeat. Footsteps echoed as each foot hit the floor. Then all fell silent as Mal stood in the doorway, frozen. He slowly stepped forward, approaching the hospital bed that held his injured daughter. He may have just been a stranger to her but the guilt he felt from failing to keep her safe was all too real as her eyes fluttered open, glancing across at him.

With a sympathetic smile on his face, Mal stood with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey. How you feeling?"

"How do you think?"

Mal could hear the irritation in her voice and from the way she looked around the room uneasily, he could tell she hated hospitals.

"You want to tell me what happened?"

"Not really."

"Look I just want to help."

"I don't need your help, I'm doing just fine on my own."

"Yeah clearly."

Elena scoffed as she glanced down at the floor.

"I know you think you can handle this by yourself, but there is nothing wrong with asking for help you know."

Elena stayed silent, folding her arms and turning to face the window. Mal sighed in defeat as he slowly walked back towards the door.

"Okay fine. Suit yourself, I tried"

Elena looked back as Mal opened the door to leave, letting out a sigh she managed to swallow her pride as she spoke up.

"Wait."

Mal turned back, slightly surprised that his idea of using reverse psychology had actually worked.

"I'm sorry okay, I get that you want to help but I just-I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me."

"What do you mean?"

Mal took a seat beside Elena's hospital bed as she took a second before speaking up again.

"Jake. He was my friend and we got involved with the Drake brothers around the same time. But when we realized what kind of people they were and what they were capable of; we wanted no part in it. But we couldn't just walk away, so we came up with a plan. We thought that if we got enough evidence against them, we could take it to the police and finally get out. That's what we were arguing about the night Jake died."

Elena chokes on her words as she struggles to fight back tears.

"Jake couldn't take it anymore, he just wanted it to be over so he could go home. I told him that we needed more time but he wouldn't listen. I didn't know that Jared was following us and he heard everything. I should have stopped him. I saw it happening but I just froze. Jake kept screaming at me 'Go! Get the hell out of here! Just run!' And I did. I didn't know what to do, I was terrified. I went looking for help, knocking on people's doors and screaming in the street but no one cared, no one did anything. When I went back Jared was gone and I…I was too late. Maybe if I'd done something, anything then maybe…"

Elena stops mid-sentence as she breaks down in tears, her hands tremble as she wipes her eyes dry. As the guilt continued to hang over Mal, he felt his heart sink as he struggled to hold back tears of his own.

"Elena I know you blame yourself but you have to know that this isn't your fault."

"But we promised to look out for each other and now he's gone! What kind of person does that make me?!"

Mal paused. Thinking back to all the weeks of pain and loss. Remembering the ache in his heart that never seemed to go away. Remembering the words the helped bring him back from that darkness.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for something that was beyond your control."

Elena grew silent. Only quiet sniffles as she wiped away stray tears that slid down her cheeks.

"Listen I know that you're scared but I can help you. But only if you agree to cooperate because I can't do anything if you don't talk to me."

Elena takes a second before nodding and glancing across at the door. Mal follows her gaze to see Natara standing by the window. He lets out a deep breath before turning back to Elena.

"Okay I have to go. You remember my partner right? She interviewed you a few days ago. I'm going to tell her what you told me and we're going to figure out how to fix this. There'll be an officer outside your room at all times so you don't have to worry, you'll be safe here."

"You promise."

"I promise."

Mal stands to his feet and leaves the room, quietly closing the door behind him. Consumed by the silence of the hallway as he stands face to face with Natara.

"Mal I-"

"Don't. Please Natara I can't do this right now."

"No I just want to talk."

Mal sighed deeply glancing at the floor before locking eyes with Natara.

"Okay come on."

* * *

Secluded by the privacy given by the small hospital garden, Natara sits on a bench watching as Mal paces back and forth.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I only just found out myself four days ago. And I'm having a hell of a time dealing with it too."

"Still you could have talked to me."

"And say what exactly? I mean I went from being a normal guy to a guy that lost his ex-wife, to being a dad! How does someone handle something like that?"

Natara looked at Mal with compassion. Once again struggling with her words as she searched for the right thing to say, only to fail as she came up blank.

"I don't know."

Natara stood from her seat, taking Mal's hands in her own she smiled warmly gaining a small smile back.

"But I do know that you don't have to handle this alone. I'm not leaving your side. Whatever happens, we go through it together."

Mal let out a breathless laugh as a small smile spread across his face. Softly kissing her forehead, Mal then turned to the door as he held on tightly to Natara's hand.

"Come on, we need to get back to the precinct."

"Why?"

"Because I made a promise that I need to keep."

* * *

**Please review x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed I'm really grateful! Here's chapter six, I hope you like it! :D I apologize in advance for any spellings mistakes.**

* * *

Mal Fallon. Detective. Boyfriend. Father…_Father. _The same words trapped on a loop inside his head, sounding over and over with each step he took through the bullpen. After losing himself for a moment; Mal quickly channeled back into reality. Taking in the strong aromas from the coffee in his hand as he once again joined Natara in Anders office. He took a seat beside her, tuning in only to hear the end of the conversation as Anders sat forward in his chair.

"Well I see no reason to involve the poor girl in this anymore than she has to be, so I'll arrange for her to be taken into temporary foster care."

"Sir with all due respect, that's not the best idea. It's not safe for her out there, the guy we're after killed a boy and he tried to do the same to Elena."

"In that case, we could put her in protective custody in juvenile hall."

Mal shot to his feet as he sent Anders a pained glance, trying almost too hard to hide it.

"We can't just lock her up, we're trying to gain her trust here."

Natara placed a hand on Mal's arm as he reluctantly sat back down.

"Sir she's the key to helping us solve this murder and taking down the Drake brothers."

"I'm sorry but those are the only options."

The room then fell silent. Natara glanced across at Mal, feeling her heart break as she saw the pain in his eyes. Letting out a deep breath, Natara leaned forward.

"What if I take her?"

"What?"

"That why she's not locked up anywhere and I can keep her safe."

Anders took a second to consider Natara's words before nodding.

"I suppose I could write up the paperwork, but this means that Elena is your responsibility."

"I know."

"Alright then. I'll inform the hospital staff that you'll be picking her up at the end of the day."

Without another word Mal and Natara both rose to their feet to leave. After closing the door, Mal turned to Natara as a small smile appeared across his face.

"Nat,You-You didn't have to do that."

"I know. I wanted too."

Natara smiled, equally feeling the relief she saw in Mal's eyes. As he wrapped his arms around her, he gently pulled her close placing a small kiss upon her lips. She felt his whisper as it tingled against her face as he pulled away.

"Thank you."

"I'm here if you need to talk, don't forget that okay?"

"I know but right now, I just need time to think."

* * *

As the sun set bringing another day to an end, the last drops of daylight casting a warm red glow throughout the sky. Grey clouds gathered as heavy rain began to fall. Natara held her apartment door open as Elena stepped inside. Natara watched as she took small steps, taking in her surroundings.

"The guest room's down there, the bathroom is down the hall to the left and if you need anything from the kitchen just help yourself."

Natara closed the door behind her before turning back to Elena.

"This is a nice place. You lived here long?"

"I came here a few years ago to assist on another case and given the circumstances at the time I just ended up staying here."

"It's because of that Detective right? What's the deal with you two, are you together or something?"

"What makes you say that?"

Elena shrugged as she paced through the living room.

"You just... look like two people in love."

Natara couldn't help her smile that appeared as she thought about Mal.

"Yeah we are."

Elena took a seat on the couch as she looked across at Natara.

"Can I ask you something?"

"I don't see why not."

Elena took a second as Natara sat down beside her.

"Why does he want to help me so badly? I mean since my parents died other than Jake; no one's ever given me a second thought."

"He's a good man and he helps good people. Whether you believe it or not, you're an innocent and you deserve to be saved."

Natara's words weighted heavily on Elena as she averted her eyes to the floor.

"Do you really think that? Jake's gone because of me."

"Listen Elena, Mal told me what happened and he's right you know. You shouldn't blame yourself for something that was beyond your control."

Elena smiled weakly as she glanced back at Natara.

"You know my mom always used to say stuff like that; I remember once I came home from school and I was really upset because I'd failed a test that I'd studied really hard for. She said 'Elena you can't change the past, but you can learn from it'. I went back a couple weeks later and passed without even trying."

"You must miss your parents."

"Yeah. I was adopted and even though I always knew they weren't my real parents, it never seemed to matter. To them or to me. After they died, I thought about looking for my real parents. A part of me wanted to know where I really came from but I just, I guess I thought if I did start looking then it would feel like-"

"Like you were replacing them."

"Yeah."

Natara could see the same pain, confusion and loss in Elena that she had seen in Mal. It killed her to see two people hurting for the same reasons, knowing she could do nothing to help. She let out a deep sigh as the silence consumed the two. Glancing across to see that Elena had finally let her exhaustion beat her, Natara gently placed a blanket over her before turning out the light and going to bed herself.

* * *

As the night went on, his eyes began to hurt with every blink. Mal once again let the questions take hold of him as he sat in his dark, empty apartment. The rain drumming against the window, the thunder rumbling the skies and each flash of lightening illuminating the room long enough to scare away the torturing thoughts that hid in the shadows.

"What should I do?"

"Sandra, why did you think I could handle this alone?"

"When she finds out, she'll hate me. Us. You do know that don't you?"

"How did you hide it all this time? I still don't understand."

Mal asked all these questions knowing he'd never hear the answers. A feeble attempt to feel better but it just made it hurt more. Glancing back at the letter in his hand, he re-read the words he had read so many times before.

_Dear Mal…_

_You don't know how many times I've tried to avoid writing this. But I know if I don't do it now, I may never do it at all. The fact of the matter is I don't have a lot of time left and there's something I need you to know._

_I hope you can forgive me for this because I've tried to tell you a million times, but I could never find the right words. And it's time you knew the truth. Mal…you have a daughter. She was so beautiful, she even had your eyes. A few days after she was born I put her up for adoption. I found a good home for her, a loving family that I knew would keep her safe and give her a good life. I know I should have told you the truth but you have to understand that I only did what I thought was best for everyone. I was eighteen and I was scared. You weren't ready to raise a child; neither of us were, we were just kids ourselves. Everything I did, I did out of love for the both of you. _

_I know this is a lot to take in and I understand if you need to hate me in order to deal with this. I wouldn't blame you if you did. I just hope that one day you can find it in yourself to forgive me. I'm not telling you this to hurt you, that's the last the thing I would want. And it's certainly not the last memory I would want you to have of me. You're a good man Mal and you deserve a good life. _

_So find her. Find our little girl. Tell her about where came from and how much I thought about her. Let her get to know what a great man her father is. And more importantly, tell her how loved she was. When you find her Mal, promise me you won't let her go. I'm so sorry for everything; leaving you to deal with this alone isn't fair. But there's nothing I can do about it now. _

_I know it may seem impossible, but I'm not worried. You can do this, I know you can. Whatever happens, I want you to know that a part of me will always love you._

_Be happy Mal, you deserve it._

_-Sandra_

Feeling his heart as it began to ache all over again, Mal crushed the letter in the palm of his hand. Throwing it across the room as it landed under the coffee table in a ball. As he rose to his feet, he found himself pacing again to silence his racing mind. He retreated towards his bedroom as he collapsed onto his bed hoping that sleep would come easily. Needless to say, it didn't. Mal fought against his own thoughts as their loud voices continued to keep him awake. He had finally found his little girl. But he wasn't sure if she was ready to learn the truth; or if she even wanted to.

* * *

**Please review x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! Thank you to, mozzi-girl (Molly), The Beautiful Filth and lastly DizzyRedhead (Hazel) thank you so much for what you said in your review it meant so to me and made me smile like crazy! :D**

**Here's chapter seven, I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

The following morning Natara sat in the silence of her office as she quickly scanned through the pages of the case file placed on her desk. Glancing across to Elena, she peered down at the witness report in her hand noticing that Elena was having trouble finishing it.

"You don't have to finish it now if you're struggling to remember you know."

Elena looked up at Natara, forcing a small smile as she threw the report on the desk.

"It's not that I can't remember, I guess a part of me doesn't want to."

"I understand. Take some time and come back to it whenever you're ready."

Elena grew silent as she pulled a book from her bag and quietly started reading. Natara smiled with great sympathy as she went back to reading the case file. A few sentences in, Natara paused as she checked her watch for most likely the fifth time that morning. Looking out into the bullpen, Natara shot from her seat the minute she saw Mal step through the door.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Natara instantly noticed the dark circles under Mal's bloodshot eyes, as a grim look flushed her face.

"You look awful."

"Gee thanks."

"Mal I mean it, you look like you haven't slept in days."

"Yeah… that's because I haven't. I couldn't get to sleep again last night."

"Mal…"

"I'm fine Nat."

"No you're not! You think you can handle this all on your own but you don't have to... Remind you of anyone?"

Mal sighed deeply as he followed Natara's gaze towards Elena. The two grew silent as they stood, watching her read in their joint office.

"She's just like you, you know."

Mal smiled as he locked eyes with Natara.

"She is?"

"Yeah. And she's going to be fine too; both of you are. But you're not going to get there if you don't talk about it. We can talk tonight, my place? I'll ask Amy if she can watch Elena, so she'll be safe."

"Yeah.. okay."

Natara let out a deep breath of relief as she placed a kiss on Mal's cheek before taking his arm and gently guiding him towards their office.

* * *

The silence hung in the air as the ticking clock echoed throughout the room. Mal and Natara flipped through the case file and crime scene reports as Elena continued to write out her witness report.

"What's an APB?"

Mal and Natara both looked towards Elena as she spoke up, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"It says in this report that you put an APB on Jared and Liam, so what does it mean?"

Natara looked at Mal expectantly as he cleared his throat, thinking of a simple explanation.

"Errrm it means 'All Points Bulletin', it's like a broadcasted message sent to any officers on patrol. That way no matter what they're doing, they'll also keep an eye out for Liam or Jared."

"Oh. It must be cool to be a cop, you know using all these codes. It's like you have your own secret language."

Mal and Natara couldn't help but laugh as they glanced at one another.

"I never really thought about it like that."

"I'd like to be a cop one day."

Mal tried to hide his smile as Elena glanced across at their desk full of paperwork.

"Really? You think you're cut out for it?"

"Maybe."

Elena fell silent again as she went back to writing her report. Mal failed to hide the pride he felt as he beamed with a smile, looking back at Natara as she gently took his hand with a smile of her own. Natara flinched slightly as her phone buzzed against the table. Letting go of Mal's hand, she quickly read the in-coming message.

"It's Amy, she needs us in the Crime Lab."

* * *

Stepping into the crime lab, Mal and Natara approached Amy as she typed fiercely against the keyboard; her eyes never the leaving the computer screen.

"Hey Amy what's up?"

"I have no idea!"

Mal and Natara both glanced at each other in confusion before turning back to Amy.

"What do you mean?"

"It had nothing to do with me! I swear!"

Mal and Natara glanced at Kai as he popped his head up from under his desk. Natara glared at him with deep skepticism as she raised her eyebrow.

"Kai what are you doing under the table?"

"Heh funny story. See I started going to karate lessons, turns out the crime lab is not a good practice space."

"Which I told you a million times Kai! Now please finish cleaning up the mess you made!"

"I am!"

Mal let out a deep breath of frustration as he turned back to face Amy.

"Anyway... what is it you needed to tell us Amy?"

"It's the weirdest thing! At first I thought it was just an electrical malfunction, but now I'm not so sure. There's been numerous reports of break in's all over the city, the security systems are just shutting down and the places are totally trashed. Stores; restaurants, bus stations, train stations. I don't understand what's going on?"

"It Jared and Liam."

Everyone in the room paused as they turned in unison to see Elena stood in the doorway. Natara stepped forward with a look of deep concern across her face.

"What do you mean?"

"I told you Jared heard everything, he knows that Jake and I had evidence against him and his brother. Jake put it in a file and we hid it so it would stay safe. They won't stop tearing apart the city until they find it."

Mal rubbed his chin in deep thought as he stepped forward.

"Okay well we need to find that file first because we don't have a case without it! Amy see if you can track down the Drake Brothers, so we know where to find them now."

"You got it!"

"Nat, you go with Kai and check out some of the stores they broke in to. Maybe Kai can figure out how they're dis-arming the security systems."

"Right."

"Elena and I will try to find that file before Drake's boys can get a hold of it? Can you remember where you hid it?"

"I think so."

"Okay then let's go."

Mal hurried towards the stairs, stopping in his tracks as Natara called out behind him.

"Mal, be careful."

"Hey.. I always I am."

Mal smiled as Natara rolled her eyes.

"Right."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm not sure if I explained an APB properly so I hope it still made sense! **

**Please Review! x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! It means the world to me! :)**

**Here is chapter eight, I hope you like it! I apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes, I think I got them all! (I hope :D)**

* * *

Kai made his way through the wrecked store, kicking a broken bottle from his path as he walked around the fallen store shelves.

"Wow this place is a mess!"

"Well from what Mal's told me, these guys are willing to go to any lengths to get what they want."

Natara stepped out into the alleyway behind the store as she glanced down at the tire marks on the ground.

"Looks like they broke in through the front and escaped out the back before any officers had even been notified of the break in. Did you get a look at that security system yet?"

"Doing it now!"

Natara followed Kai back inside the store as he disappeared behind the checkout desk. Natara examined the scene, looking around the items that lay on the store floor. Her attention was drawn back to Kai as he jumped up from the behind the checkout desk, knocking over a stack of tin cans in the process.

"Oops. My bad."

Natara rolled her eyes in defeat as she stood with crossed arms.

"How's it look?"

"Whoever dis-armed this security system is smart, like really smart. We're talking Amy smart."

"Well is there a chance that maybe one of the Drake Brothers could have dis-armed the system?"

"I don't think so. Other than Amy, I don't know of anyone who could be smart enough to do this!"

Natara scoffed as she kneeled down to examine a piece of cloth caught on a broken bottle.

"True but they've been smart enough to stay out of prison all these years."

"Okay good point."

Looking closer at the cloth, Natara rose to her feet as she placed it inside an evidence bag.

"I don't think there's anything else here, we'd better head to another store. See what we can find there."

"Yes ma'am."

Kai saluted as he hopped around from the checkout desk. Letting out a deep sigh, Natara shook her head as she dug her buzzing phone out of her pocket.

"Hi Amy, what's up?"

"Natara I managed to track down one of the Drake Brothers like Mal asked me to, but you're not going to like what I found!"

Natara felt her stomach drop as she heard the panic in Amy's voice.

"Why, what is it?"

"He's heading for Mal and Elena right now!"

* * *

As they entered the public library, Mal and Elena paused looking around at the hundreds of bookcases in front of them. Mal rested his hands on his hips as he let out a sigh of defeat.

"Ah hell! It'll take us hours to find the file in this lot!"

"No it won't."

Elena ran off in front as she made her way towards a set of stairs. Still contemplating his surroundings, Mal took a second before he noticed that Elena had disappeared.

"Elena where are you-"

Mal quickly followed her as she led the way through a narrow row of bookcases before finally walking into a small study area. Grabbing a chair, Elena dragged it towards the wall as she checked that it was stable enough to stand on. Mal folded his arms as confusion flooded his face.

"Elena what the hell are you doing?"

"Just wait a second! And keep an eye out for that librarian with the glasses, I swear she hates me!"

Elena stood on the chair as she unscrewed the bolts from the vent above her. Mal glanced down the corridor of books as he noticed the librarian Elena was talking about; he sent her an innocent smile only to receive a glare in return as she went back to organizing the books.

"I've got it!"

Elena closed the vent before she jumped down from the chair, as she quickly flipped through the pages of the file before looking back at Mal.

"Right then let's get back to the precinct."

Racing down the stairs, they quickly made their way back to Mal's car. As they drove down the road, silence filled the air. Mal glanced across at Elena as she sat reading through the evidence file.

"How long were you and Jake keeping that thing?"

"A couple of months.."

Mal nodded as he focused his eyes back on the road.

"It'll be enough right? To put them away I mean?"

"We'll know when we get back to the precinct and we can see what we're dealing with."

Elena grew silent as she closed the file and placed it on her lap. Resting her arm on the window, she watched the city sights as they flew passed the window. Her eyes wondered to the side mirror as she jumped up in her seat to look out the back window.

"Okay it might just be in my head, but I think that car is following us!"

Mal looked in his mirror as he eyed the blue car behind them, without warning the car revved fiercely as it rammed them throwing them forward in their seats.

"What the-?!"

"Mal it's Liam! How did he find me?"

Mal managed to keep the car steady. Picking up speed as the blue car continued to close in on them. Screeching around a corner, Mal flew down the street as he dodged oncoming traffic. Gunshots echoed as the bullets pinged against the car, glass shattering as the back window exploded. Elena ducked down as she screamed in fear. The blue car sped in front as Liam appeared from the window, gun in hand. Mal pulled his own gun from his holster as he glanced down at Elena.

"Elena I'm gonna need you to take the wheel!"

"What? Are you crazy?! I can't drive!"

"You don't need to, just keep the wheel steady while I shoot out Liam's tires!"

"Uh.. okay."

Elena leaned across as she held the wheel with shaking hands. Mal hung out of the window as he aimed his gun at Liam's car. Taking each shot, the third found it target as it popped the car's front tire. Ducking back inside the car, Mal took the wheel from Elena as he picked up speed, racing passed Liam. As they approached a red light filled with idling traffic, Mal slammed the breaks as they quickly came to a halt. Taking a second to breath, they both jumped at the sight of Liam screaming towards them. Running the red light, Liam failed to break as an oncoming garbage truck ploughed into the side of him. A blood-curling crash as the truck dragged the small car across the road, leaving behind a trail of oil and discarded metal. As they watched the crash, Elena shook from panic and fear as she glanced across at Mal.

"Oh jeez, that could've been us!"

"It almost was! Are you okay?"

"Uh...oh yeah I'm great!"

Elena let out a nervous laugh as she climbed out of the car. Walking down the street, she stood with curious bystanders as they surrounded the wreckage of the car. Feeling a presence behind her, she turned to see Mal as he stood with his eyes fixed on the crash site of the car.

"This is my fault… isn't it?"

Mal looked down at Elena and his face softened when he saw the fear in her eyes.

"No."

Without another word, Mal walked away to talk to the officers as they arrived at the scene. As Elena stood alone, she let out a shaken breath. With her heartbeat echoing in her ears, she tried as hard as she could to keep her trembling hands steady.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! x**


	9. Chapter 9

**I just checked the views for this story and it's nearly hit a thousand! :D Thank you so much to DizzyRedhead (Hazel), mozzi-girl (Molly) and The Beautiful Filth (Christie) for your lovely reviews! **

**Here's chapter nine, I hope you like it! I apologize in advance if there are any spelling mistakes! :)**

* * *

She didn't understand. Paramedics rushing around as they shouted to one another. Police officers stood by the crash site, speaking in their language that made no sense to her. Curious bystanders crowded the area in the hopes of soaking up more information about the accident. Sitting on the sidewalk, she watched it all as it slowed in time. Dragging, moving as her heart sounded with every beat. She didn't understand much but she understood that Liam Drake was dead and he was dead because of her.

Elena's voice of reason spoke out, Liam may not have been a good person. He broke the law and hurt many innocent people in the process. But she never wanted this to happen, she just wanted it to be over. Glancing down at her hands; she pulled them close as they started to tremble again.

Jumping at the sound of a car door slamming, Elena turned to see Natara running towards Mal as he appeared from the crash site.

"Mal, Amy told me what happened! Are you okay? How's Elena?"

"I'm fine, Elena's fine! We're both fine!"

Letting out a sigh of relief, Natara pulled Mal close.

"Thank god."

"Listen maybe you should take Elena home, I don't think going back to the precinct right now is the best idea."

"No!"

Mal and Natara both turned to see Elena stood behind them.

"I'm fine really."

"Are you sure? Because if you're not-"

"I'm fine."

After exchanging an apprehensive glance, Mal and Natara both looked at Elena. Equally sharing the worry as it showed on their faces.

"Okay if you're sure. I'll give the two of you a ride back. Come on."

Walking towards Natara's car, Elena glanced back at the crash site. Swallowing hard as a lump appeared in her throat. As she sat in the back seat, Elena reminded quiet. Her trembling hands once again appearing as she tried her hardest to hide her fear by sliding them in her pockets. But they noticed. With just glances and a soft touch as Natara took Mal's hand, a thousand words were spoken between the two as they continued to hide their broken hearts for the little girl sat in the back seat.

* * *

Arriving back at the precinct, Mal watched from the side-lines as Natara went through the evidence file with Elena.

"How's she holding up?"

Turning to see Blaise stood beside him, Mal unfolded his arms as he turned to face her.

"She's a little shaken but she'll be fine."

"Hmm."

"What?"

Blaise shrugged, turning on her heels as she leaned against the wall.

"I just don't get it."

"Get what?"

"I've never seen you this determined before, I mean don't get me wrong. I'm not saying you're bad at your job, it's just this time seems different."

"It's nothing."

Blaise smiled as she playfully nudged Mal in his side.

"Relax I'm just teasing. But some of the guys say that you're really protective of her, anyone would think that you were her dad!"

Mal didn't say a word and he didn't have to. The look on his face was enough as Blaise froze in realization.

"No…oh my-"

"Outside. Now!"

* * *

Stepping outside Blaise sat on the stone steps with Mal, her face still frozen in shock.

"Well I suppose that was a poor choice of words wasn't it. How long have you known?"

"A couple of days."

"How you handling it?"

"I'm not. Blaise, I'm not a responsible parent!"

"Well you got me there."

"Not helping!"

"Right sorry. How did Natara take it when you told her?"

Sighing deeply, Mal cupped his face in his hands.

"Honestly, a hell of a lot better than me!"

"When are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know."

"But you're going to tell her right?"

"I don't know."

Shooting to her feet, Blaise looked down at Mal with a sense of great urgency.

"Mal you can't keep something like that from a kid. She'll just end up hating you!"

"What if she hates me already?"

"How? She doesn't even know you."

"Blaise I'm not cut out for this. I'm not ready to be a dad."

"No one is! You grow into these things, you learn. Or so I've been told. Look, I'm not telling you what to do just don't wait forever to tell her. If you do, she'll find out on her own."

Blaise gently patted Mal's shoulder before disappearing back inside. Mal hesitated before he too went back inside, walking towards his office to join Natara and Elena.

* * *

Standing near the door, Mal took a second. The sight of Elena as she cried in Natara's arms, tore him apart. Gently rocking her back and forth, Natara comforted her the best she could. Seeing her this weak and scared, Mal felt powerless to help his own child. Failing to hold back tears of his own, he raced back outside.

As the cold air hit him once again, he collapsed. Everything he felt in such a short space of time, all pushed through at once. Consuming him, until it felt hard to breathe. Sliding down the wall, Mal sat with his arms rested on his knees. Looking up at the sky in a feeble attempt to stop the tears as they fell. He let out a frustrated huff and wiped his eyes dry. Sitting in the silence as he stared at the floor.

"Mal…"

Looking up; Natara sent him a small smile as she sat down next to him. Both stayed quiet, as the sounds of the city echoed in the distance. Natara glanced at Mal once or twice but still didn't say a word, after realizing that he had been there to see Elena crying in her arms; she saw that he was hurting too. As she softly stroked his tear-stained cheek, he again let out a defeated sigh.

"I can't do this anymore Nat, it's too hard."

"I know."

"Where is she?"

"With Amy. Kai is doing everything he can to cheer her up. I think it's working, I think I saw a hint of a smile before I left."

Mal laughed softly as he leaned over, resting his head on Natara's shoulder.

"I need to tell her the truth…"

"When?"

"When we close this case and I know that she's safe."

Rising to his feet, he extended his hand to help up Natara. As they stood face to face, Mal locked eyes with her. He tried to hide his fear despite his eyes giving him away. Taking a deep breath, they walked back towards the door. And as Mal reached for the handle, he knew this was it. When the case was closed, Elena needed to know the truth. Whether she hated him for it or not.

* * *

**Please review x**


	10. Chapter 10

**I hit a thousand views! Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed my story, it means so much to me! Review Replies:**

**The AKgal2001 (Malia)- Thank you, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Beautiful Filth- Thank you so much! **

**mozzi-girl (Molly)- Thank you, haha I love him too Molly! :D**

**DizzyRedhead- Thank you, hope you like chapter ten!Ok**

**Okay here's chapter ten! I apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes. :)**

* * *

The sky turned grey and gentle winds filled the cold night air. Clouds masked the moon, hanging low in the sky as they made threats of rain. Between the sound of flipping pages and the clicking of a keyboard; no words were uttered. Glancing at the clock, Mal rubbed his strained eyes as he turned to face Natara.

"I think I'm done for the night. All those sleepless nights are starting to catch up with me."

"Okay, just give me a second and I can give you a ride home."

"No it's okay. I'll grab a cab, you stay here with Elena a little longer, finish sorting through that file."

Mal placed a kiss on Natara's forehead before rising to his feet and grabbing his jacket.

"But I suppose you'll need a ride to work in the morning?"

"Maybe."

Natara smiled as she leaned back in her chair. Her face now inches away from Mal's.

"I'll be there at eight."

"Thank you."

Mal met Natara's lips with a kiss. Both smiling as they pulled away. Natara gently pushed Mal towards the door as Mal smirked in response.

"Go home. Get some sleep."

With a small smile Mal kissed Natara one last time before leaving her alone in their office. Taking in the silence, Natara glanced back to the mountain of paperwork spread across the desk and sighed deeply as exhaustion started to take its hold over her. Unaware that Elena had appeared in the doorway, Natara startled slightly at the sound of her voice.

"Hey. Where's Mal?"

Sitting up in her chair, Natara rested her elbows on the desk.

"He went home to get some sleep. I think it's time we called it a night too. Do you want to go back yet?"

Elena nodded as she went to gather her things.

"Alright, well you grab the evidence file and we'll go."

"I don't have it."

Natara paused as she turned to face Elena.

"Well I don't have it either."

Looking around the office, Natara froze for a second.

"Hmmm, Mal must have taken it by mistake. Come on, we'll pick it up on the way home."

Sliding her bag onto her shoulder, Natara quickly checked Elena was ready before they both headed for the precinct car park.

* * *

Elena and Natara stepped into Mal's apartment, only to be greeted by silence. Natara led Elena into the living room as she her eyes searched for any sighs that Mal was there.

"Okay Elena, you wait here while I check things out."

Natara disappeared down the hallway, leaving Elena alone as she took a seat on the couch. She glanced around at the pictures on the walls, some people she recognized from the precinct; some she'd never seen before.

Her eyes were immediately drawn to a small picture by the window. Rising to her feet, she picked up the frame, narrowing her eyes at the two stood smiling side by side. Mal beaming with happiness and love in his sharp black tux, holding hands with a woman in a white dress. Elena couldn't understand why but this woman felt familiar, like a memory or a dream. Shrugging it off, Elena sighed as she placed the picture back on its table. Losing her grip she dropped the picture as she cursed under her breath. Kneeling down she quickly checked that she hadn't caused any damage as she sat the picture back in place. Turning back to notice a small paper ball near her foot.

Deciding it was not her business, she refrained herself as she sat back on the couch. Elena crossed her arms and legs, sitting silently as she waited for Natara. Her mind drifting back to the paper ball lying on the floor. Elena glanced down the hall as she heard Natara moving around from room to room. Looking back at the floor, her curiosity got the better of her as she shot to her feet to unfold the ball of paper.

_Dear Mal…_

Elena felt her heart sink as regret and confusion clouded her mind. As she took in each word, her mind screamed at her to put the letter back where she had found it. But her gut told her different.

"He's not here so I'm going to try and call him…Elena?"

Natara's voice startled Elena as she turned to face her. Glancing up from the letter, Elena shook with emotion as it hit her all at once.

"What's this?"

"I don't know, let me see."

Natara took the letter from Elena and she watched as Natara's face fell as she read it. Composing herself, Natara glanced back at Elena as she forced a small smile.

"It's nothing. Elena, it's nothing."

"No... that's not nothing. Natara do you know something I don't?"

Natara averted her eyes to the floor, filling Elena with doubt. Taking a step forward she looked at Natara with pleading eyes.

"Elena I can't-"

"Please. If you know something, please just tell me. Because I am really really confused right now."

A thousand thoughts raced through Natara's mind. Mal would never forgive her for this. But Elena needed answers and right now, she was the only person who could give them to her. Letting out a defeated sigh, Natara gave in. Elena followed her as they took a seat in the living room.

"Okay…okay. Mal was married to your mother, your real mother."

Elena let Natara's words sink in as her heart stopped. All the pieces fitting together as they painted the picture of the past she never knew.

"Then wouldn't that make him-"

"Your biological father. Elena, Mal is your dad.

Elena rushed to her feet as she paced around searching for the words that seemed to escape her. Clasping her shaking hand over her mouth, Elena paused as she glanced down at Natara. She could see the truth in her eyes and the look of sadness on her face; almost as if she had expected Elena to react this way.

"I just…I don't understand. Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"I should have told you."

Elena turned to see Mal stood in the doorway. As she felt her blood boil with anger and pain.

"I'm sorry Elena. If you hate me right now, I wouldn't blame you."

"Why would I? You're a stranger to me."

Mal nodded as he slowly stepped forward.

"I suppose I deserve that. I haven't had the chance to be a very good father to you, have I?"

"I had a father. One that I loved, that made me proud to be his daughter. But it's not you."

Mal tried to hide his pain but it got through anyway. Escaping through the cracks of his broken exterior.

"Elena if I could change what happened I would. But I can't. A week ago I didn't even know you existed. I know that doesn't help but-"

"You're right. It doesn't! I don't care what your excuses are, the point is you knew all this time but you still said nothing. I trusted you! Both of you, and you couldn't even tell who you really were! Is that the only reason you wanted to help me? Out of guilt?"

"No. of course not."

The tears streamed from Elena's eyes as they reflected the emptiness and betrayal she felt. Elena rushed towards the door as her head and heart tried to make sense of what was happening. Engulfed by the agony he felt, Mal gently grabbed Elena's arm to stop her in her tracks. His voice now a timid whisper.

"Elena please don't go."

Snatching her arm away from his grip, Elena glared at Mal with hatred as more tears streamed from her eyes.

"I wish I had never met you!"

Inching closer towards the door, Elena looked back between Mal and Natara. Mal worn down by his own crippling guilt and heartache. Natara equally sharing Mal's pain as she sat silently wishing that she could it all back. And as they both looked at Elena, she felt hurt. Betrayed. As Mal took a step towards her, she instantly backed away further towards the door.

"Elena please…"

"No. Just- Both of you, just stay the hell away from me!"

With that Elena darted out the door. Kicking open the main door to the street, she stood for a second as the cold night surrounded her. As reality dawned on her, she realized she had nowhere to go. But that didn't stop her from running down the street. She ran until her legs began to hurt; as the cold air pierced her cheeks, wrapping its icy grip around her body until her bare arms started to feel the cold. Closing her eyes she stopped. Standing under a dim street light, Elena panted for lost breath. Gazing up at the sky, she wondered how much longer she would have to run in order to escape the reality she was trying to hide from.

* * *

**Please review x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much to everyone that has read and reviewed it means the world to me! Review Replies:**

**mozzi-girl (Molly)- Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter! :D**

**Mystical giraffe- Aww you're so sweet, thank you! **

**The Beautiful Filth- It's okay, Mal had the evidence file. :) **

**AKgal2001 (Malia)- Thank you that means a lot! **

**Here's chapter eleven. I was little nervous about posting this chapter, so I hope you like it! Apologises for any spelling mistakes, I think I got them all! :) **

* * *

Heart beats fast. Vision blurred from tears. Elena felt lost all over again. The only people she had trusted turned out to be liars, just like everyone else she'd met since stepping foot in the city. Except for Jake of course, but it seemed like everyone she had ever cared about were taken away from her.

As she walked down the street, the night was very still. Muffled sounds of thunder clapped in the distance. As gentle rain started to fall from the sky Elena paused, the raindrops now washing away her tears as they streamed from her eyes. Taking a deep breath she continued walking towards wherever she'd end up after exhaustion took hold of her. But the sound of an unwanted familiar voice instantly stopped her in her tracks.

"Hello Elena."

Slowly turning around, Elena's heart stopped as her deepest fears were confirmed.

"Jared…"

* * *

As the rain drummed against the window, Mal refused to take his eyes away from the street below as he tried to hold on to the little shred of hope he had left that Elena might actually come back.

"I knew this would happen, I knew it! This is all a huge mess and it's because of me! This is my fault!"

"Mal…"

Natara placed a comforting hand on Mal's shoulder as she gently pulled him away from the window.

"She's right though isn't she? I mean I expected her to trust me and I can't even tell her who I really I am! She hates me Nat and I don't blame her either! I would, I should have just been honest with her-"

"Mal stop it! Okay, that's enough! Sitting here blaming yourself and letting your guilt hang over you like this, isn't helping anyone! Elena is out there all alone and right now the only thing she needs is her dad, she needs you! So go and find her before you lose her again!"

Mal stood frozen by Natara's sudden outburst, averting his eyes to the ground as the silence took over the room. Natara placed her hand over her mouth, wishing she could take back her harsh words as guilt and regret flooded her face.

"Mal…I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

"No. No you're right. I can't sit here expecting everything to fix itself. We need to find her, come on she couldn't have gotten far."

For a moment, Mal believed his own words as he grabbed his coat and headed out in the cold night. But the reality of the situation became clear as he stood on the empty sidewalk with Natara by his side.

"Nat this is hopeless, she could anywhere by now!"

"Look she's out here somewhere, we'll find her. I know we will."

Taking his hand, Natara smiled hoping that it would restore his confidence. Thankfully, for a second it did as he managed to smile back. But it quickly disappeared as the worry returned in its place.

* * *

Her every breath was deep and panted. As her legs froze, Elena watched Jared as he paced in circles around her.

"You know I never wanted to hurt you Elena. But you and Jake, you just couldn't leave things alone. You stole from me and you betrayed my trust."

Elena flinched as Jared stood close, as he stroked her cheek she turned her face away. Her body shaking the more she tried to hide her fear.

"You brought this on yourself you know. Everything that's happened, it's all down to you Elena. You stand there acting like the victim but look around…"

Jared stepped back as he gestured to the empty street around them before turning back to face her; a mocking twisted smirk present across his face.

"You have no one left Elena, they're all gone. No one's here to safe you this time."

Holding back her tears, Elena glared at Jared. Her hands balled into fists as she trembled. She took a deep breath as she tried to keep calm, her face burning with anger and hate.

"Your greatest fear come to life. You're weak Elena, you couldn't even save Jake."

As her anger got the better of her, Elena lashed out knocking Jared back with a hard punch to his jaw. Stumbling back she didn't have time to move as Jared shot straight back, violently grabbing her by her hair.

"After everything you've done Elena! All the trouble you've caused me, my brother is dead because of you!"

Elena struggled as she managed to escape Jared's grip. Darting back, she felt him grab her as he pulled her to the ground. A pained scream escaped her lips as she fell. She desperately kicked out as her foot made contact with his stomach. Distance voices shouted her name as she turned to see Mal and Natara running towards her.

"Elena!"

At that moment Jared pulled her back. Crippled by fear, Elena's heart jumped from her chest as she felt the cold knife pressed against her neck. Mal and Natara didn't dare move. Standing no more than a few metres away. Every second dragged, holding its breath as it waited. Elena took a chance as she ducked from Jared's grip, elbowing him as he fell to the ground. Her fear melted away when she saw the look of relief on Mal and Natara's faces. Letting out a deep breath of relief herself; she felt it catch in her throat.

The searing pain erupted within her stomach. She reached down only to fall pale at the sight of her own blood. She turned painfully as Jared disappeared down an alleyway and out of sight. Collapsing to the floor, Elena gazed up at the dark night sky; feeling the cold sting of the rain water.

"Elena! No, no, no! Please!"

Dropping to his knees, Mal stayed by Elena's side. Her every breath short and forced, she choked on her own tears as they rolled down her cold cheeks.

"Elena look at me, look at me okay? Everything's going to be fine. I promise."

"I'm sorry."

Wiping her tears away, Mal tried to hold back his own as he forced a small smile.

"No I'm sorry Elena, this is my fault. I'm so sorry."

Natara applied pressure to Elena's stomach but the blood continued to slip through her fingers. Every second more painful than the last. Elena cried out in pain and Mal felt lost as to what to do. Taking her hand, he sat watching her suffer as it tore his heart to pieces.

"I know it hurts, I know. Just hold on okay? You're going to be fine!"

Sitting back, Natara pulled her blood-soaked hands away. Her eyes met Mal's as the grim look on her face sent him into a fit of panic when he noticed that Elena had closed her eyes.

"Elena! Elena, don't do this! Open your eyes, please look at me! Elena!"

"Mal…"

"No! I'm not just going to sit here and watch her die!"

"Mal, there's nothing left either of us can do."

Mal looked down at Elena and felt numb. Every shaken breath, every tear that slid down his cheeks took a hold of him.

"No, I'm not losing her again!"

Taking Elena in his arms, Mal stood to his feet as he started making his way down the street.

"Come on. We're going to get you help Elena, so try to hold on for me okay."

Every step drained him but he kept going. Bursting through the doors, Natara raced down the corridor by his side as they tried desperately to find Elena help. Doctors and nurses crowded them as they took the fading little girl from Mal's arms. He stood in the hallway and watched as they disappeared into a small white room that held the only hope of saving Elena's life.

* * *

**Please review! x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much for all your reviews, they mean so much! Huge thank you to AKgal2001, mozzi-girl, The Beautiful Filth and Mystical giraffe for your reviews! Sorry it's been a while since my last update but here's chapter twelve, it's the last chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it! :D**

* * *

The days slowly passed, taking away all the patience and worry with them. One day turned into two, two days faded into three. Until the memories started to appear again, the pain and the fear of loss creeping up in the hearts of the two that couldn't control it. Both with scars from the past they could never run from. On the morning of the third day, the sun shone bringing a ray of hope from the sky.

Stepping out of her car, Natara breathed in the cold crisp morning air before entering the hospital. As she walked down the corridor; surrounded by the early morning silence, she stopped in her tracks when she approached the waiting room.

"Mal?"

Natara gently nudged Mal as he slowly started to stir awake. Rubbing his sore-bloodshot eyes, he stretched out his arms while suppressing a yawn.

"Nat? Wha-what time is it?"

"It's 6am."

Slightly disoriented, Mal glanced up at Natara as he tried to pull through his sleepy haze.

"It's morning?"

"Yeah it is. Mal have...have you been here all night again?"

"Yeah I guess I have."

Natara took a seat beside him as she gave Mal a small smile.

"How's she doing?"

"She's doing great, the doctor said she'll be back on her feet in no time."

"That's great. But why aren't you in there with her?"

"Because she doesn't want to see me."

Somewhat stunned, Natara sat back in her seat. Averting her eyes to the floor, she took a breath before looking to Mal once again.

"Well, have you at least tried to-"

"I've been trying for hours but she refuses to talk to me."

Hearing the hurt in Mal's voice, Natara didn't hesitate as she gently took hold of his hand. The two sat quietly, Natara knew there was nothing she could say to make things better, no matter how much she wished that she could take Mal's pain away. As her thoughts raced through her mind, an idea surfaced. Without a word, Natara rose to her feet and disappeared down the hallway, Mal watched her leave but said nothing. Deflating in his seat, Mal just sighed as he placed his head in his hands.

The further she got down the hallway, the more Natara hesitated. As the doubt filled her mind, her only thoughts were those that told her to turn around and go back. But after everything that had happened she wanted to do something, anything if it could help even in the tiniest way possible.

"Elena?"

"Go away."

Her timid voice sounded from the darkness of the room as ghostly sun light peeked through the thick blinds, Natara slowly made her way inside taking a seat by Elena's bedside.

"Elena please, I just want to talk."

"I've got nothing to say to you."

Sighing deeply she sat forward in her seat as she glanced down at Elena.

"Elena, I know you're angry…"

"Angry? You just don't get it do you?"

"Look I know that you're hurting, but he is too. He's sat out there right now, going out of his mind with worry. He cares about you Elena, you might not believe that but he does. And shutting him out like this isn't helping anyone. The two of you need to talk, I know it won't be easy; these things never are. But if you gave him a chance, I know you wouldn't regret it."

Natara got nothing back, no words, nothing. Turning over to face the wall by her bed, Elena stayed still. Natara rose to her feet and let out a sigh of defeat as she headed towards the door, before leaving she paused as she took one last glance at Elena.

"I know it's hard to trust again Elena… but he's your father no matter what happens."

As Natara left, Elena let her words sink in as she stared at the blank white wall. With a frustrated huff, Elena sat up and climbed out of bed. She winced at the shooting pain in her side as she slowly made her way towards the window. As she opened the blind, Elena snapped her eyes shut as they adjusted to the sudden brightness of the room. As she stood silently watching the world beyond her window, Elena felt guilty the more she thought about everything that had happened. Collapsing in a nearby chair, she sat with crossed arms as she stared into space losing herself in deep thought.

* * *

One week later…

After hours of searching, he had finally found her. Looking around inside the church that he recognized so much from his childhood memories. Natural light radiating in from the stained glass windows on each side. The dull glow of candles as each one was carefully put out by Father Patterson. Walking down the aisle in between the benches, Mal stopped when he found Elena sitting by herself.

"Hey, mind if I sit down?"

Elena didn't bother to look at him as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure."

Mal took a seat next to her, his eyes following hers as they looked to the front of the church; neither of them saying a word. Glancing down at her Mal took a breath before breaking the silence.

"So…do you come to church a lot?"

"When I was a kid I did, not so much now."

"Yeah same here, I mostly came for my mom though. It made her happy, I remember her sitting here with the biggest smile on her face while I was up front singing with all the other kids."

Elena laughed as she looked up at Mal.

"You were a choir boy?"

"Yes and I'd appreciate it if you kept that to yourself."

Elena laughed again before growing quiet as she looked down towards her feet.

"Listen Elena I-"

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah… me too."

"There's still one thing I don't understand, if you knew all this time. When exactly did you plan on telling me?"

Mal sat back in his seat as he let out a defeated sigh.

"I don't know. Elena you already had a mom and dad that you've known your whole life, they raised you and they watched you grow up. I had no right to just walk into your life and replace that. I didn't think I was ready to be a dad, I thought that if I told you the truth that you'd resent me for it or end up hating me. I wanted to wait for the right time so I could sit you down, get a chance to explain everything. But I guess things don't always go the way you plan and now you hate me anyway."

"I don't. I don't hate you. All those things I said to you; I'm sorry."

Smiling down at his daughter, Mal took a second before rising to his feet. He held out his hand as he helped Elena stand up.

"Come on, we'd better get you home. Natara's probably worried about you, did you even tell her where you were going?"

"Crap, I knew there was something I forgot to do."

Mal let out a deep chuckle as he walked Elena home.

* * *

Two months later…

The summer sun smiled from the sky, as tall green trees swayed in the breeze. The streets of San Francisco were filled with life, kids riding their bikes down the sidewalk; young couples walking hand in hand through golden gate park. And families out together for a peaceful picnic on the beach.

As the lunchtime rush started to slow, Mal, Natara and Elena finished their meals as they sat in a small diner. Resuming his meal, Mal placed the newspaper he was reading down on the table as he smiled at the headline again.

'_Jared Drake finally jailed after first trial in ten years!'_

'_After years of attempting to outsmart the San Francisco police department, Detective Mal Fallon and Special Agent Natara Williams uncovered what was thought to be lost evidence linked to dozens of crimes committed by the Drake Brothers. Following his trial last week; Jared Drake was found guilty on all charges…'_

Mal glanced at Natara when he noticed her beaming with a smile of her own. She turned to look across the table where Elena sat eating her french fries.

"So Elena, how do you think you're exams went?"

"Okay I guess, I won't get my results until the end of August so I'll probably be freaking out until then."

Mal let out a breathless laugh as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I'm sure you did fine, don't worry about it kiddo."

"Thanks dad."

Elena paused when she realized what she'd said. Stuttering over her words, Elena looked across at Mal and Natara as Mal beamed with a smile.

"Elena, it's okay."

Elena relaxed in her seat as a smile found its way across her face. Mal looked to Natara as she gently took his hand.

"Right I guess we should be heading back, Mal we've got that case file that needs finishing."

"Oh the joy."

"The sarcasm is not appreciated."

"But you're going to get it anyway. Elena, Natara and I should be back about five. You want to pick the movie tonight?"

"Nope, it's Natara's turn."

"Oh."

Natara glanced at Mal as slight confusion flooded her face.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just, you wanted to see the horror movie with killer clowns! Clowns are scary enough without giving them weapons, it's just beyond creepy!"

"Heh seriously Mal. It's just a movie and it probably won't even be that scary. Elena will watch it with me right?"

"No way, I'm with him! Clowns with chainsaws and axes creeping up on you in the dark, no thanks!"

Natara couldn't help but laugh, like father like daughter. As the three continued to debate what movie they were all brave enough to watch, Mal felt like he could breathe again. After all the pain and the heartache, it had finally evaporated from his heart and mind. And seeing the bright smile on his little girl's face…well…it made it all worth it.

* * *

**I hope you like the way I ended it! I really enjoyed writing this story, big thank you to everyone that read and reviewed! I'm going to attempt to finish my other stories that I have, I'll probably set the chapters out like the rest of the story and then with future stories, I'll set them out like this one! Anyway thank you for reading and please review! Jade x**


End file.
